The Last Recognition
by Reako Mizuumi
Summary: Sebuah pernyataan. Suatu pengakuan. Akan perasaan yang tak terungkapkan. Atas kenyataan yang menyakitkan. /Masih pantaskah, gelar adik ini disematkan? Panggilan 'kakak' ini diucapkan?/. Short fic sederhana tentang Ita-Sasu. RnR?


**The Last Recognition**

Naruto masih _Masashi Kishimoto_ yang punya.

Story by. _Reako Mizuumi_

Warning: _Typo(s)_, Sasuke POV, kurang _feel_.

* * *

_Kamu._

Ini aku tujukan hanya kepada pengkhianat Klan Uchiha. Sosok anak emas yang nyatanya lebih memilih desa. Menjanjikan perdamaian, bagi seluruh penduduk Konoha. Tanpa sadar dan tak berpikir terlebih dahulu, dialah pembawa derita bagiku—seorang yang entah apa masih dianggap—adiknya. Membiarkanku terseok-seok dalam menjalani kehidupan. Dengan mudahnya kau bilang _'Kakak adalah batu loncatan.'_ Sialan. Bukankah sudah—seharusnya—menjadi tanggung jawab seorang kakak merawat adiknya? Apalagi setelah orang tuanya tiada karena dibunuh dengan sengaja? Tapi kau hanya meninggalkanku. Sendirian, kesepian, dan penuh dendam.

_Untukmu,.. Yang merupakan aktor terhebat._

Topengmu sangat tebal, Uchiha. Sampai-sampai tak terlihat air mata di balik datarnya wajahmu. Dinginnya aura dan sifatmu. Yang ada hanyalah dua guratan bukti ketegasan. Kau memang bukan sembarang orang. Ya, kau—sosok jenius yang dielu-elukan banyak orang juga pandai menyembunyikan kebenaran. Mengombang-ambingkan diriku dalam ilusi kebohongan. Gila. Tidakkah kau sadar itu, Kak? Pedihnya rasaku mengetahui semua tujuanmu dari orang lain, si topeng kayu bermata satu. Sakit, setelah aku tahu, aku pembunuh penanggung harapan kebaikan. Akulah orang bodoh yang membunuh kakaknya sendiri. Masih pantaskah, gelar adik ini disematkan? Panggilan 'kakak' ini diucapkan?

_Sekali lagi, untuk seorang pahlawan tanpa tanda jasa._

Damai seakan mengubah fokus hidupmu hanya padanya. Keluar desa, ditetapkan sebagai orang yang paling dicari—lalu dimusnahkan. Padahal, mata-mata masih melekat di jiwamu. Harus semua orang kecewa pada realita, kau, anggota Akatsuki satu-satunya yang melindungi kami. Memperhatikanku, hanya saja dari jauh. Dan saat waktu memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan—mayat hidup—mu lagi, aku meminta kejelasan. Sebuah kepastian. Sayangnya, sangkala begitu jahat. Ia hanya memberi kelonggaran untuk bekerja sama, melawan makhluk hina tak tahu malu bernama Kabuto. Di antara perang dunia shinobi ke empat, berjuang, dalam pertempuran yang—sama sekali—tidak kau inginkan. Namun kau dapatkan sejenak kemenangan, sesaat sebelum dirimu kan menghilang.

_Hai kakak tersayang yang tak tergantikan._

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu menyayangimu, Sasuke," Sebuah kalimat pelepas dahaga. Pelipur lara. Terucap tanpa beban dari bibirmu. Ketakutanku muncul, bayangan jika itu adalah omong kosong berkelebat. Salah satu bentuk kebohonganmu untuk meracuni aku lagi. Kau hanya tersenyum melihatku, menyentuhkan dahimu dengan dahiku. Itachi Uchiha, kau figur yang memang pantas dikagumi. Namun, saat berusaha kubalas perlakuan manismu, tengorokan ini tercekat, "Aku juga—menyayangimu, Nii-san," Tinggal satu kalimat yang ingin kuutarakan. Terlambat. Tubuhmu menghambur menjadi debu. Bersama cahaya melintasi dimensi yang berbeda. Senyap. Dan pernyataan itu tak pernah tersampaikan. Tak akan pernah.

_Teruntuk Kami-sama, izinkan aku berdoa. Sampaikan salamku padanya._

Kakakku yang seorang penipu, kuhapuskan getaran dendam ini padamu. Kumaafkan segala salah dan sesal perbuatanmu. Maka tolong, ampuni semua kenakalanku. Sikap kurang ajarku. Maaf. Kini, kan kulanjutkan tekadmu, tujuan hidupmu.

Kami-sama berilah dia apa yang disebut bahagia. Yang tak pernah kuberi untuknya. Spesial hanya untuk kakak tercinta, Itachi Uchiha. Tempatkan dia pada surga yang istimewa, meski dia seorang aniki yang _baka_.

* * *

Pria itu mengadahkan kepalanya. Memandang malam, menangis tanpa air mata. Teriris tanpa satupun senjata. Terluka, karna masa lalu yang begitu payah. Bibirnya membuka, bergumam lirih, "Terima kasih, Nii-san."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N:**

Hola. Jumpa sejenak dengan Rea. Fic singkat yang—sempat-sempatnya—ditulis di tengah kesibukan tugas-tugas laporan di dunia lainnya. Silahkan sampaikan komentar~ Jaa~


End file.
